Common methods of planting row crops include placing the seeds in hills spaced apart a predetermined distance or placing the seeds randomly in the row as in drilling. A problem with the drilling method, while it is simpler, is that the plants may be too closely spaced to provide optimum growth and crop production. Accordingly, suitable thinning procedures must be followed.
This invention relates to a device for thinning row crops which involves rotation of a cutting blade moving forwardly along the row of plants.